Daughter of Nightwing
by Stateofthought
Summary: Evelyn "Eva" Grayson has lived alone with her father since the death of her mother at age 3. Now 7 years old, she is starting to discover secrets her father has kept from her her whole life.
1. Chapter 1: Evalyn

Evelyn "Eva" Grayson, is a normal little girl with a different life. She lives with her dad, Richard Grayson, but no mom. Her mother passed away when she was three. Dick always told her she died from a car accident, but he knew that one day she would figure out the truth.

"Ready or not, here I come!" said Danny, the little neighbor boy Mr. Grayson was babysitting for a few hours. Dick was doing some work for his "night job" on his computer and sent Danny to go play with Eva. They were both 7 years old, so they were good friends.

Eva had not yet found a hiding spot. She frantically looked around as she heard Danny's footsteps get closer and closer. The closest room to her was her fathers room, where she was not allowed to be in, unless her father was with her. She never understood why. Danny was getting closer with every second.

Eva gave in and opened the door to her fathers room because god forbid she lose a game of hide and seek. She looked around quickly and figured the closet would be the best place to hide. She walked into the closet and shut the door. Suddenly, a light on the wall came on.

A little button with a finger scan started glowing. Eva touched it in curiosity. It scanned her finger. Suddenly, a voice said, "Recognized… Grayson," and the back wall of the closet opened up into a different room. A light from the room turned on as Eva walked into it. In a display case, was a Nightwing suit. She walked into the room even further to see a big supercomputer. "Whoa," Eva said in disbelief.

She walked over to a chair in front of the computer and sat down. Right away, she noticed that the chair spins, so she spun herself in circles. With each rotation she went faster and faster until, she came to a sudden stop. She looked up and saw her father standing over her. "Uh oh…" she said under her breath.

Dick got down to her level and looked at his daughter sternly. Eva smiled to try to ease the fact that she was in trouble, but quickly realised it wouldn't help anything. "What is the one place in this apartment I told you not to go in?" Dick said. "Your room…" Eva responded with her head down. Dick took a deep breath to calm himself. "Now do you see why?" he asked. "No… What is this place? Why didn't you want me to see it?" Eva said looking around the room.

Dick looked at her for a few seconds. "What if I just don't tell her? Ugh… she'll have to know eventually," he said in his head. "I have a...different... job," Dick explained, "When I go to work at night, I go and fight bad guys who want to hurt good people." "So you're a police officer?" Eva asked. "Kind of," he said. Then, Eva remembered seeing a masked man on TV called, Nightwing. "You're Nightwing?" she asked, stunned. Dick nodded his head.

"Why?! Why would you want to risk getting killed?!" she said walking over to the Nightwing costume. "Many reasons, it's just…" "Why would you risk someone taking you away from me?!" Eva said with her arms crossed, and tears starting to well up at the thought of losing another parent. Dick walked behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You lied to me," she said turning around to him. "It was to keep you safe," Dick said. "What else have you lied to me about?" Dick just opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Ava teared up even more, and walked out. Dick started to walk after her, but stopped when he noticed he didn't know what to say.

That night Dick went to Eva's room to tuck her in, as he does every night before "work." He opened up Eva's door to see that she had tucked herself in. Dick sighed and walked over to her bed and gave her a kiss on the head, with her facing away from him pretending to sleep.

Once Dick walked out and closed the door, Eva got up out of her bed, walked over to her dads room, and opened the door just a crack so that she could see him go into his secret room. Once he was gone, she walked into his room, climbed up onto his bed, and fell asleep.

At 4am, Dick walked out of his cave door in the closet. Eva woke up and stared at him with an expressionless face. Dick walked over to his bed and sat down next to her. After a few seconds of sitting in silence, Eva jumped onto Dick and wrapped her arms around him. Dick returned the hug, and held his daughter in his lap. "I don't wanna lose you," she said, crying.

"Don't worry. I am trained well, and I've been doing this for years, before even you were born." Eva picked ran her hand over a scratch by her father's eye. Dick gently grabbed her hand and pulled it away. "You'll learn everything eventually, I promise."

He picked her up and carried his daughter to her room and tucked her into bed. "Daddy?" "Yeah?" "Will you stay with me?" Dick nodded and lay down next to Eva.


	2. Chapter 2: The hunt

Chapter 2

The next few nights, Eva did the same thing. She would wake up several times throughout the night, waiting for her father to return home.

One night, he didn't come back at 4. He didn't come back at 5. Not even at 6. At 7am, there was a knock at the door. Eva walked over to the door, and slowly opened it. An old, nicely dressed man stood at the door. "Hello miss Evalyn, my name is Alfred Pennyworth, I am here to…" "You're my grandfathers butler. My dad's told me about you," she interrupted. "Yes, I need you to come with me," he said. Alfred helped her pack some of her things.

Once all packed, Alfred led Eva down to a limo. Alfred opened the door. "Hold on!" Eva said as she was about to get in the car, "Why are you here? Where are we going? WHERE'S MY DAD?" Alfred kneeled down to Eva's level and put a hand on her shoulder. "There has been some… Attention drawn to your father… All your questions will be answered in due time. For now, you just need to trust me," He said. Eva slowly nodded and got into the car.

After a half hour drive, they pulled into a long driveway. Eva's mouth dropped at the sight of Wayne manor up the road. Once in front of the house, Alfred opened the door for Eva, and grabbed her stuff. "Woah," Eva said stepping out of the car. "Welcome to Wayne manor," Alfred smiled.

Once in the door, A tall man stood there to greet them. "Hi, I'm Bruce Wayne," the man said while sticking out his hand. Eva shook his hand, "I'm Evalyn… Eva," she responded, "You're my grandfather." Bruce just smiled and nodded. "Where's my father? Is he here?" Eva asked. Alfred and Bruce looked at eachother. "Let's take you to your temporary room," Alfred said carrying her bags up stairs.

Eva started walking up the stairs with Bruce, following Alfred. Eva thought to herself, "Ok… He did say temporary… so he is still alive." After going down a few hall ways, Alfred stopped in front of a door and opened it to a huge room. "Wow…" Eva said walking in. She walked over to a queen sized bed with a beautiful over drape. She ran her hand over the silk bedspread. "This is my room?" Eva asked in disbelief. "Temporarily," Bruce said.

"Why do you guys keep saying that?!" she snapped. Bruce looked at Eva, then Alfred. "Alfred, how about you prepare some lunch, while Evalyn and I...take a walk," Bruce said looking back at Eva. Alfred nodded and walked out.

Bruce led Eva down to the backyard where there were sculptures, bushes shaped like animals and different objects, a tennis and basketball, and even a big water fountain. "I know you're the batman," Eva said. "I assumed as much," Bruce said. "I know something happened to my father, and I know you know what it is," she said. Bruce looked at the ground, then back up at Eva. "I wish I could tell you everything, but for your safety, I can't tell you too much," he said. "Just tell me, is he alive?" Eva asked. Bruce nodded. Eva sighed with relief.

"I don't suppose you would tell me where he is?" she asked. "He requested you not know…" Eva looked down. "He knows what's best, right?" Eva said tearing up. Bruce sat her down on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the yard, and kneeled down to look her in the eyes.

"He loves you," Bruce said, "He is a smart man who makes his own decisions for the better. I know you feel abandoned right now, but he is protecting you. So much of what he does is for you. You'll see him soon, don't worry." Bruce wiped away a tear on Eva's cheek. Eva smiled, then wrapped her arms around her grandfather. "Thank you," she said.

That night, Eva rested in bed trying to sleep. She knew Bruce was out on patrol, and that there was a chance her father was out there, too. She got up, and got dressed in a hoodie and jeans. She picked up a tablet and searched up a police scanner. She listened for conversations on crimes to pick up where the batman could be, figuring where the Batman is, Nightwing could be.

"Robbery on 8th and Boulevard Ave in progress," said a cop over the radio. "Gotcha," Eva said with a smile. She looked up directions on the tablet while putting on a backpack and walking over to grab her skateboard by the rest of her stuff she had yet to unpack.

She then climbed out a window in her room, leading to the side of the house. She then sprinted to the front gate and climbed over it, leaving Wayne manor. She looked back at the mansion, then proceeded forward. She rode her skateboard a mile and a half into Gotham, following directions on her Tablet.

After riding a total of 3 miles, she came up to 8th and Boulevard Avenue, where the robbery had previously taken place. There were two police cars there yet, but everyone was mostly cleared out, and the situation was taken care of.

"Too late," Eva said to herself. She put her hood up and started skateboarding, listening to the scanner on her tablet. She went a couple blocks, when the streets started to get quieter, and the city lights became more dim. However, Eva was too focused on the task at hand to notice. Suddenly a group of men in their late 20's heard Eva coming.

One-stepped in front of her path to stop her, while the other men surrounded her. Eva picked up her skateboard and stood there, looking at the man in her path. The man grabbed her tablet. "Nice little toy you got here," he said as the rest of the men laughed. "Yeah, it's mine," Eva said grabbing it back. "Yeah, I've always wanted one of these. Maybe I'll keep this one," another man said grabbing it from her again. "Give it back," Eva said sticking her hand out. "Give what back?" the guy said putting it behind his back. "You know what," Eva said as she grabbed her skateboard and swung it against the man, hitting him in the nuts.

Eva quickly grabbed the tablet and ran. "GET HER!" a man yelled. Suddenly, six men went running after the girl. After about a block running, Eva ran into a dark corner, attempting to hide. Five of the men ran past the alley way, but one stopped and heard heavy breathing from the alley Eva was in. "Over here!" he yelled to the other men.

As he said that, Eva took a mad dash out of the corner, but the man caught her by the backpack and flung her back. "Think you could escape us, eh?" the same man who had cut her off earlier said while kicking her on the ground. The men formed a circle around her and took turns beating on her. While one man gave her a kick to the stomach, another gave her a punch to the face.

"Stop," one man said while picking up Eva and putting her in a choke hold, "How about we play a game?" he then took out a gun and held it to Eva's head. "I will think of a number between one and ten. Unless you guess it, off goes your head," the man said as the other men laughed. "Guess a number," the guy said putting his finger on the trigger, and holding closer to her head.

"Umm…" Eva said looking at the men. Suddenly, a shadow came swinging down. Half the men scattered. The one with the gun threw Eva down, and started shooting rapidly at the shadow.

Eva was on the ground and looked up. "Batman," she said under her breathe. Then, she felt two arms pick her up off the ground, and swing up onto a rope up to the top of a building. Once on the roof, Eva turned her head to see she was being carried by Nightwing. He set her down, and Nightwing examined the black eye and scrapes along his daughters face. Eva then jumped and wrapped her arms around her father, and he just embraced the hug. "Don't leave me," Eva said while laying her head on his chest. "Never," Nightwing said back to Eva while holding her.

Suddenly, Batman swung up. "Hate to interrupt, but we have to go," Batman said while picking up Eva and swinging her onto his back. They ran on the tops of three more buildings until they jumped off, swiftly landing into the batmobile. When driving through Gotham, Eva noticed Nightwing grabbing his side. They pulled into the batcave and Nightwing slowly got out of the batmobile. Batman came around to help him.

"Daddy…" Eva said. "I'm alright, Evalyn," he said. "What happened to you?" she asked. "I think the question is, what were you doing out there on the streets? You almost got killed!" "I was looking for you!" she yelled back, "I tend to get a little curious when my dad leaves without telling me," she said. "Enough," Bruce said sternly. "You shouldn't just run off like that," he said to Eva, "And you're not one to talk about running off." he said to Dick. "He's right," Dick said. "Yeah… I'm sorry," Eva said, "But please, I have to know why," she said as she looked up at her father.

Dick look at Bruce, who gave him a nod. Dick took a deep breath and took off the top part of his uniform. He groaned in pain. His torso was all wrapped up. "I was badly injured… I didn't want you to see me like this," Dick said. "But you always get shot at and beat up. What makes this time any different?" Eva asked. Dick took a deep breath and and looked at Bruce who put his hand on Dick's shoulder.

"I went after your mother's killer," he said, "He was in town, and I fought with my emotions instead of my training, and got shot and stabbed multiple times." he continued explaining, "I called Bruce and had he not found me, I wouldn't be here." Eva took a deep breath, trying to let everything sink in.


	3. Chapter 3: Truth in the lie

Chapter 3

The whole next day, Eva laid in her bed, sleeping and thinking about what happened the night before. Alfred would check in on her every other hour throughout the day. At dinner time, he walked down to the batcave, where Bruce and Dick were talking.

"She hasn't eaten or come out of her room all day," Alfred said while handing water to Bruce and Dick. Dick sighed and looked down. "This is why I didn't want to tell her," Dick said, "I didn't want her to find out what happened to her mother. I wanted her to have as normal of a childhood as possible." "Go talk to her," Bruce said. "But Bruce… The case," Dick said back. "What's more important, some psychopath killer, or your daughter?" Bruce said. Dick smiled and walked to the batcave exit.

When Dick got to Eva's door and stood there for a minute, thinking about what to say. He finally worked up the courage, and walked through the door. Eva was laying on her bed with the lights out, and back facing the door. Dick walked over and layed next to her on the bed, facing her. "I know you're awake," he said softly. Eva opened her eyes and the two sat up. "You look so much like her," Dick said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "What was she like?" Eva said. "She was strong, kind, caring… Beautiful," Dick said as he lifted his daughter into his lap, "You remind me so much of her," he continued, "When she died, it felt like the world was ending. I was left with a daughter and a dangerous career. I couldn't stand the fact that you could possibly some day lose a second parent, but I also couldn't stand the fact that her killer was still out there, and that I could one day get justice for her death."

"Why did you tell me she died in a car crash?" Eva asked. "You were so young. I didn't want to traumatize you. You were too young to find out what kind of evil is out there in the world. I had to cope with seeing it first hand when I was your age," Dick responded. "Didn't your parents die from a trapeze accident?" she asked. "It was more than an accident… Someone snuck in and cut the ropes," Dick admitted, "It's the thought of a boy crying over the bodies of his parents that keeps me doing what I do." a tear formed in Dick's eye. Eva saw it and wiped it away with her sleeve. Eva then hugged her father. Dick then smiled and wrapped his arms around Eva. "I just have one question…" Eva said, "Who killed my mother?"

Dick sighed then looked up at the ceiling. "First of all, you should know, your mother was not from earth. She was from a place called Tamaran and her name was Koriand'r or Kori, as we called her," Dick looked at Eva, "She was so powerful. We fought side by side on a team called the teen titans. We fought the worlds worst villains," He smiled at the thought of his former team, but then the smile faded,

"Quite a few times we faced a man named Slade Wilson, a master assassin… The last time we ever faced him, we underestimated him…" Dick started choking up in his words. Tears started coming down his face, "She loved you." Eva wrapped her arms around her father, "I know." "There's one more thing I need to tell you. Your name…" Dick paused. "Yeah?" Eva questioned. "It's not actually Evalyn. Evalyn is a name the team gave you so that you couldn't be linked or tracked through Kori. Your actual name is Mar'i," Dick said. Eva looked at him shocked, then laid her head on his chest, letting everything sink in. Dick put his arms around his daughter, "I couldn't afford to lose you too."

Dick stayed with Eva in her room through the night. At about 2am, Eva woke up. She slowly got up so that she wouldn't wake up her father, and walked over to the door. She slowly opened it and walked out. Eva walked down to the batcave entrance and walked in. "Gotta be quick," she thought to herself. She knew where everything was by observing earlier. Once in the cave, Eva ran over to the batcomputer.

It needed a password. Eva thought for a second and remembered alfred typing in a code for a car lock. She thought and tried to remember, "1...9...3...9," Eva said as she slowly typed in the code, hoping it would work. "Access granted" flashed onto the screen. Eva went into files and looked up, Slade Wilson. "He's a Korean war veteran? How does someone go from Veteran, to master assassin?" Eva said to herself.

She read on, "This guy was some government lab rat." After finishing the file, she sat back in the chair, and stared at the picture for a few seconds. She noticed a tattoo on one of his arms. It was a small target. "Why does that look so familiar?" she said to herself. Suddenly, she remembered the same tattoo on the man who held the gun to her head. She zoomed in on the tattoo.

"Thats enough for now," Eva said as she exited out of the file. She turned around, and a large man stood there in front of her. Eva gasped before she noticed it was batman. "How did you get into the computer, let alone the cave?" he asked. "I… I saw Alfred do the combination," she said with a shaky voice. Bruce took off his mask and sighed. "Walk with me," he said putting his hand out to help Eva up from the chair. "Your father and I both don't want you getting involved in this. We have been doing this for a long time, and want just as badly as you do to see this man brought to justice."

Eva looked at her grandfather, "In a matter of a couple days, I learned that my father goes out at night to beat up bad guys, my grandfather is the Batman, my name is not Evalyn, my mother is not from earth, and that she was killed by a psychopath assassin. You expect me to sit here and not question anything? To just accept everything that's been a lie in my life?" Eva said. Bruce looked at her. "I agree, but you have to understand, it's dangerous out there. If you're not careful, you will get killed. You father and I have faced death more times than we'd like to admit. We do it so that you and others don't have to. So that a little boy doesn't have to look at the bodies of his parents asking what he ever did wrong…" Bruce said.

"So that makes it ok to put me in that position? I lost a mother, and my dad's not going to stop until I lose him too," Eva said angrily. "It's not like that…" Bruce said. "THEN WHAT IS IT LIKE?" Eva yelled. Bruce paused and looked at Eva while she wiped her watery eyes. Bruce put a hand on her shoulder as they continued walking down hallways of Wayne Manor.

"Don't worry about your father. He has been training for nearly 20 years," Bruce said. "He's going against a master assassin who has defeated him before. How am I not suppose to worry?" Eva responded. Bruce stopped walking in surprise. "There you are!" a voice said down the hall. Dick walked up to Bruce and Eva. "I didn't know where you went," he said as he bent down and gave Eva a hug. "We need to talk," Bruce said to Dick. "How about you go back to sleep… It's late," Dick said to Eva. "I'll try," Eva said as she started walking down the hall.

"Well then…What do you need to talk about?" Dick said as he turned towards Bruce. "She knows," Bruce said. "Knows what?" "About Slade Wilson," Bruce said. "Yeah, I told her that he killed her mother," Dick admitted. "No. She went into the bat computer and looked up his file," Bruce said. "Well, how did she get into the computer? There's a passcode…" Dick said. "Well she's your daughter… she's almost exactly like you were at that age."

"What are you trying to say, Bruce?" "I'm saying that she's going to find out the truth eventually," Bruce took a deep breath, "I'm saying, train her now so that worse case scenario, she's not left completely defenseless with an emotional burden if anything ever happens to you." Dick gave him a glare. "Why? So that I can suck my daughter into this life? She's not going to be able to handle it, Bruce," Dick said. "I guess she'll eventually have to," Bruce said as he started walking down the hall.

Dick stood there for a few seconds in silence. "I know you're there," he said. Eva walked out from around the corner. "What aren't you telling me?!" she yelled. Dick walked over to her, and keeled to her level. "I am going after Slade Wilson. I have to. He is a dangerous man and needs to be brought to justice," Dick said.

Tears were flowing down Eva's face as she stared at her father. She turned around to run away, but Dick grabbed her arm and pulled her back before she could do anything. She struggled to escape his grip. "Mar'i…" he said. Eva calmed down and looked at her father.

Dick put his hands on her shoulders. "I love you, and just know that everything I do is for you. Every decision I make is to protect you," Dick explained. "Then why are you going to get yourself killed? I don't wanna lose you. I can't, I need you," Eva said. "I don't intend on going down without a fight," Dick said as he picked up Eva. Eva put her arms around Dick's neck as he carried her down the hall and towards her room. She laid her head on his shoulder, and drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye

The next morning, Eva woke up in her guest bed. She got up and walked out of the room and smelled something good. She ran down to the kitchen to see pancakes. Her face lit up at the sight. Her father always made pancakes on Saturday mornings. Alfred was finishing up dishes while Bruce was reading a paper before heading to work his day job. "You're father made these and left you a note," Alfred smiled. "Where is he?" she asked. Alfred just handed her the note. Eva looked at him and proceeded to open the note. She started reading it while eating her pancakes.

"My dear Evalyn, I regret to inform you that I will be away for awhile. I am not sure when I will be back. I am on the search for a man that might be able to help me… help us. I will return at any opportunity I can. I have kept this secret because I knew that Bruce and Alfred would object.

For years and years I have lied to you about whom I am, who your mother was… who you are. I went through 8 years of that burden. But please know it was to keep you safe. You are the light in my life and to lose you would leave me in complete darkness.

I love you and I promise I will see you again. Stay with Bruce and Alfred until I get back.

See you again- Dad."

Eva stared at it in shock for a few seconds. She then crumpled the note, slammed it onto the table, and walked away. Bruce and Alfred looked up from what they were doing, and looked at each other. Bruce then got up, picked up the piece of crumpled up paper, and read it to him self. He sighed and handed the note to Alfred. "Did you know about this?" asked Alfred. "No. He has talked about going after Slade, but I didn't think he do it anytime soon," Bruce said, "I'll go see if I can somehow track Deathstroke. Maybe it'll lead us to Dick." Bruce then started walking towards the bat-cave entrance. "To be quite honest Sir, I believe master Dick is mature enough to make his own decisions and sacrifices. He might even be somewhere for a reason we don't even know of." Bruce stopped as Alfred continued, "Plus, there is a little girl upstairs who needs guidance." Bruce took a deep breath and started walking away from the batcave, upstairs.

When Eva got into her room, she slammed the door shut, and locked it. She started raging from the overwhelming emotion. She started throwing everything from her bags onto the floor. She jumped into her bed, but kicked her sheets off. Then, she jumped on the ground, only to slip on her skateboard. She grabbed one of the blankets she had thrown on the floor, wrapped it around her, and laid on the ground for a minute until she heard a knock at the door. Instead of going to open the door, she just continued to lay there. Suddenly, Bruce opened the door. Eva sat up. "How did you open… Oh right," Eva said. She watched Bruce as he walked over to her. Bruce sat next to Eva while she stared at a wall. They both stood in silence for what seemed like a few minutes. "He'll be back," Bruce said softly. Eva sat silent for a few seconds. "How do you know?" Eva said. Bruce put his arm around her. "Your father is a great man with good judgment… Sometimes," he said, "When he was a boy, I saw a fire in him. It was a fire that was going to burn him up if I didn't take him in. I couldn't let him go down into the endless pit I fell into. Since then, he's been… fragile… you could say. When your mother died, he fell apart. That's what put him over the edge. So honestly, I don't know if he'll be back… but I do know that he loves you and would not just leave you to never see you again." Eva laid down putting her head on Bruce's lap. "I'm sick of crying," Eva said. "You'll be ok," Bruce said pushing Eva's hair out of her face.


End file.
